1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery containing mechanism of a compact electronic instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the battery containing mechanisms of compact electronic instruments have been of the construction of the type in which a battery lid is fixed to a case body by means of screws or of the type in which a battery lid formed of a plastics material such as ABS resin or the like is placed and slid lid on a body guide portion and fixed by utilizing the resilient deformation of a restraining pawl. The former enables the fixing to be relatively stable, but during replacement of the battery, the use of a tool such as a driver for removing the screws is required and this is very inconvenient. In the latter, the operation force during the mounting or dismounting of the battery lid and the holding force of the battery lid are unstable and for example, those forces readily become weaker due to the abrasion and plastic deformation of the restraining pawl resulting from repeated mounting and dismounting operation and in extreme cases, the mounting becomes impossible or the restraining pawl becomes damaged.